new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarldom of Dagny
The Jarldom of Dagny is an old one. Establish by the Mata Lineage, the current ruling one is a side-branch of the Mata. Respected and loved by the locals, the ruling Cho jarls make certain that the infrastructure as security is top notch. Even if there is little reason to fear for brigands and other dangers, there seems to be a constant vigilance by the local militia and regional troops. The jarldom is quite known for its trading hub, Nondong, which also serves at the jarldom's capital. It is one of the ways to enter the Cho clan lands without going through the clan lands of the Sarutobi. Capital When traders, craftsmen and other good folk travel towards the clan land of the Cho Clan, many decide to pass by Nondgong. When nearing the city, those who are approaching are greeted with a beautiful sight. Founded in a valley, the city sprawls across the river, that continues on its way towards the Hanguri Golf. At day there are stands at the side of the northern entrance, where locals attempt to sell their wares to passengers. There are often performances by all kind of people, such as fire spitters or jugglers. It creates a cheerful and warm welcome for those who attempt to enter the city from the north. Inside, it is a hub of bustling activity. Many tradings squares can be found where local as foreign merchants attempt to sell and promote their wares. As a staple market for the Cho clan, it is no surprise that many wares that the Cho clan produce in their land can be found and bought in the many market squares in the city. For an outsider, Nondong can be confusing. Certainly the old city centre. Many sprawling streets can lead to market squares, dead ends or make one appear to walk in circles. It is because of the old design in which the city grew. While sporting strong walls and defences the main landmark which seems to instil security and some comfort is the castle of jarl. Inner walls and towers mark the castle, from where the jarl rules over the region. Thegns and Hersirs Various places are being ruled over by thegns and hersirs in the name of the Jarldom of Dagny and its leader. Most of these thegns and hersirs earned the approval of ruling over these sites from the jarl of Dagny as they can't just inherit the land and claim it as their birthright. Once approval has been earned, the thegn or hersir has a responsibility to the people who live on the land he or she needs to govern, in the name of their jarls. Within each Cho House there are many hersirs and lesser thegns, while there are a few powerful thegns that rule over more prosperous (or larger/important) settlements in the name of their jarl. A few thegns that serve the jarl of Dagny are: * The Thegn of Fiska, Bjarne Cho of the Bjarte Lineage * The Thegn of Tenghua, Akiyoshi Cho of the Tashigi Lineage * The Thegn of Ravndal, Bárðr Cho of the Beckett Lineage * The Thegn of Asgerburgh, Kagehisa Ch of the Naosuke Lineage *Fiska A castle that was found at the northern borders of the Jarldom of Dagny - thus north of Nondong. With its stout walls and tall towers, it houses a large number of warriors that have pledged fealty to the stern ruling thegn Bjarne Cho of the Bjarte Lineage. What is interesting about the stronghold is that the foundations built over an older fortification of unknown origin. This has led to many myths and stories that the stronghold is actually cursed and that one needs to gain the approval of the Bjarte lineage to live and prosper in or nearby Fiska. * Tenghua A stronghold in the north of the Jarldom of Dagny, it sits comfortably between the trade rout of Keishi and Nondong. While the terrain isn't ideal overall, the soil is quite fertile. The stronghold which was build and gifted to Tashigi Cho, after the second conflict with the Wakumi clan, the keep would be expanded and investments would pour into the land. Enabling the descendants of Tashigi to live in comfort and wealth, while also being one of the most important thegns to the Jarls of Dagny. Interesting enough is that Tenghua is constructed in the fashion and manner of the Chonobi culture. Yet, with many interactions with bypassing Taika, the residents are a prime example of a mixed culture of Chonobi and Taika. It is considered why the stronghold's name doesn't uphold a Chonobi name, like many other Cho sites. Its current thegn and ruler is Akiyoshi Cho. Geography Located at the northern reaches of the Cho Heartlands, the jarldom of Dagny offers a diversity in landscapes. The southern regions are marked by lush meadows and woods, where wildlife thrive. At the coast, a temperate climate has promoted the founding of many villages and towns that use the bay to conduct trade with various other ports and locations. In the centre of the jarldom, the landscape becomes a tad more rugged. Much of the region's agricultural activities are held there. It is also where the city of Nondong is located. Though many of the locals still call the city Dagny and refuse to accept the Taika enforced name - which was decreed upon the Fire Daimyo. The northern ranges of the jarldom differ. On the north-eastern ranges, lies the border with the Sarutobi clan. Close interaction and cooperation exist with the Gwade and Edani Sarutobi. This area also houses more woodland and is less populated as result. The northwestern areas of the Jarldom are being dominated by valleys and mountain ranges that provide a natural border defence. The valleys sport a great fertility in the soil, allowing a large bounty to be harvested each season. The Populace The majority of the populace in the jarldom are traditional Cho. They are more used to interactions with Taika in a peaceful way, primarily trading wares and providing services to weary travellers who underwent a long journey towards their markets. Thouggh they are still stark loyal to their own ways and won't tolerate outsiders from trying to just change their traditions and values. At the northwestern edge of the Jarldom is the site of many thegndoms that fall underneath the Asiske Cho. These Cho are primarily the same as the other Cho. Having the most of the traditions as well believing in the same gods, the Asiske Cho are different in that they are a minority that has adopted some mannerism and style of the neighbouring Taika clans and culture. This much to the chagrin of the more traditional and conservative Cho. The most prominent of the Asiske Cho is the lineage of Tashigi. His descendants as other Asiske Cho have proven their loyalty as worth to the clan but some of the more conservative Cho in the southern part of the Dagny jarldom still harbour some resentment towards the Asiske Cho. Category:Cho Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi